So stupid!
by victorwebsterx
Summary: Just a bit of a giggle from Folsom Prison Episode.Read on!


Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I do not own Dean or Sam in the real world,but in my own sweet head I do and boy do we have fu u u u u n n n n n n!!!!!!

I haven't written for Supernatural before.But if you've read any of my other stories on 'Mutant X' you'll know that I love humor.I really don't know if anyone will enjoy this or not.My daughter was talking about the episode where they are in jail and a thought popped into my head.Some may think i'm crazy some may know i'm crazy.So anyway I just had to write it.So please read an review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You do know that this is a stupid idea?I mean...this is so stupid."

"Um let me take a guess.Tell me if i'm wrong Sammy.You think that this is a stupid idea?"

"Let me tell you that your guess is correct.They freak me out."

"Sammy,Sammy,Sammy.Your getting a little paranoid in your old age.We've dealt with a lot of Demons and your scared of a bunch of men."

"Yeah,a bunch of men who are criminals Dean.Criminals!God knows what half of them have done and he keeps looking at me."

"Who does?"

"That man."

"Well that sure helps a lot Sammy.I can pick him out just like that.Oh there he is,standing right there with the other 200 men!.Any other tell tale signs to recognise him genius?"

"The one in the orange suit."

"Oh yeah cos that is so much better.Answer me this,when we were brought in and we got searched did they happen to search your head and not put your brain back in!"

"So you're admitting i've got a brain now."

"No you lost one."

"Dean he's starring again." .

"Maybe he likes you Princess." .

"Dean that is not funny.He's freaking me out."

"Okay,chill Samantha.Apart from being a man and wearing and orange suit anything else.?"

"Tattoo on his cheek."

"SAM!"

"What?"

"That's not helping."

"Beard."

"Jesus.I am so sure we are not related.God must have been having a bad day when you were born."

"DEAN!"

"I ask you one simple question."

"DEAN!"

"How hard is it to describe someone."

"DEAN!"

"WHAT!?"

"I don't think I have to describe him any longer."

"Why? Did your friend disapper?"

"Um no.He's walking straight to us."

"Where?"

"Now who's the one without the brain.The one walking straight at us you idiot."

"Did you just call me an idiot?."

"If the hat fits."

"Nice Sam,nice.I was going to be the big brother and help you,but you know what,I really can't be arsed any more."

"Dean!!"

"Have fun."

"Dean come back.Dean!"

"Hey"

_"Yeah.Just gonna talk to your buddy here."_

"Okay."

"DEAN! Get back here."

"Sorry gotta find another idiot."

_"Hey you."_

"Um yeah."

_"What's ya name?"_

"Sam."

_"That's a pretty name,Sammy boy."_

"Sam"

_"Okay Sammy boy.Seeing as your are new and all.How about I teach you some of the rules."_

"Been told them thanks.So catch you later okay."

_"Uh uh.You haven't heard my rules."_

"I'm sure they are great.See you at lunch."

_"I haven't finished here Sammy Boy."_

"Really,such a shame I have to go."

_"What's the rush pretty boy?"_

"Pretty boy???"

_"Why thank you.Not so bad yourself."_

"If you could just let me past."

_"How about you come back to my cell and we can have ourselves a nice little game."_

"Maybe later.So now if you'll just let me past."

_"Uh huh.I think you and I are going to be great friends.So how about it Sammy.Gonna come and play?"_

"HEY!"

"Dean,thank god."

"You okay Sammy."

"It's Sam"

"Okay.I'll leave you to play with your new buddy."

"No don't.Sammy is just fine."

"Okey dokey.So mr..."

_"Crunch"_

"Mr Crunch.Nice name."

_"Yeah."_

"What ya doing?"

_"I'm having a nice little chat with Sammy Boy here."_

"Are ya now?Having a nice little chat are ya Sammy?"

"Ah,um,ah"

_"I was just asking Sammy here to come and have a game in my cell."_

"A game huh.What kinda game you thinking on playing."

"Dean.He wasn't talking about cards."

"He wasn't was he.Well Mr Cruuuuunch.What was you going to play with Sammy here?"

_"None of your buisness."_

"Dean.Lets just go."

"Nuh huh.So Cruncy nut.How bout you just walk back to your friends and leave us alone."

_"You."_

"The names Dean.My mom never named me 'You'"

_"I think you need to learn some rules."_

"Yeah like what?"

"DEAN!"

"Wait a minute Sam.I wanna here these rules."

_"I'm the Big boss around here.What I want I get."_

"I like that rule.I have that one for myself."

"Dean.Just leave it okay."

"So what you're saying is Crunch!You want Sam."

_"Yes.I want I get."_

"Dean!"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this.Really I am but he's taken."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm.Dean!"

"So Mr Crunch.Go hassle someone else."

_"Better watch your back boy."_

"Don't worry.Sammy does most evenings.So bye bye.See Sammy that's how you deal with them."

"What were you thinking?"

"What? I just saved your arse.No pun intended."

"Dean you kissed me."

"Yeah.Kinda cool move huh!"

"You kissed me."

"Had to prove a point."

"You kissed me."

"Yeah,already told me that and I was there."

"Dean."

"Well do you have anything to say to your super awesome brother."

"This."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.Sam!Get off."

"Nice."

"Dude.What did you do that for?"

"Just repaying the gesture."

"Well next time just say Thanks."

"Well next time don't let us into things that are stupid!"

"Oh so we're going back to that now!"

"Dean.This idea was,is so stupid."

"Well.I'm the oldest and I am always right."

"Right about being stupid."

"I swear Sam if you star...mmmmmmmmmmm.SAM!

"What.?"

"Stop kissing me."

"Why?"

"Cos it's just wrong."

"But you did it to me and being the big brother and all,it must be right."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Real mature Sam,mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.Stop kissing me."

"Okay.Well how about we just go back to the cell.."

"Great.We can play poker.I love poker."

"I bet ya do.HA HA HA"

"Sam.Whats so funny? What are you laughing for?"

"Poker."

"What's funny about Poker."

"Poker!"

"Yeah,Poker.What's so damn funny."

"Poker Dean!Maybe Crunch would like to play P O K E R or P O K E H I M!

"Sam.Why would I?... Sam that is just disgusting."

"You mentioned it."

"You have a dirty mind."

"Why thank you."

"Your welcome.Now how about lunch.I wonder if they've got chesse burgers.I feel the need for something greasy in my mouth."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA"

"Sam what the?...Oh funny.Real funny."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA"

"You can shut it now Sam."

"Sorry.It's just that.."  
"Just shut your hole okay."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA"

"You going to find a gag in everything I say."

"Yes."

"This is so stupid.This whole plan is stupid.I just wanna find a hole and crawl into it."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Kill me now!"

**Please review.Good or bad.I don't I gotta tell you I ejoyed writing it.**


End file.
